The Queen
by N.S.T
Summary: The Queen of all vampires awakens once again. She perpared takes her rightful place on the throne, but first she must learn about this new world. What adventures lay in store for the Queen and Cullens? Edward and Bella are in this. Amaya pov.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I thought; since Ann Rice has a Queen for her world, why shouldn't't Twilight have one too. So heres my version of twilights Queen; Amaya. (kinda on the lines of what Ann Rice wrote for hers but different. DON'T OWN ANYHTING THING!) **

The Queen

**PREFACE**

I sat on the throne; a living statue. What happen to make me this way; I'm not totally sure. Aro made me this way. He took my only weakness and used it against me. The traitor. How dare he betray me; his Queen. After I was took out of the picture; he took my place, along with his brothers; Caius and Marcus. I am the true Ruler of Damned; I am Queen of the Vampires.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

For the past week I've been trying to move my body. A finger at least. I focused all my energy on my index finger._ Move._ I commanded in my head. _Move index finger._ I don't know why this wouldn't work. When I ruled ancient Egypt humans did what I commanded right when I said it. I mentally sighed. This was getting tiring. I yearned for the outside world. I even missed the delicious humans. I missed they're annoying thoughts and feelings. Hell, I missed the werewolves. I wonder what it looks like out there.

I focused my attention back on my index finger. _MOVE._ I mentally gasped when my finger went up. I smiled inside then focus my attention to the rest of my body. _Move. Get up from the throne and walked._ My foot wiggled. Only a wiggle! _Maybe it only works if I commanded one request. _I focused on my legs._ Stand up now. _I finally stood up on the fifth try. I decided to try to do things without commanding myself to. I took a step forward. Then another. I stretched my fingers and raised my arms. A manic laugh escaped my mouth.

"Oh, Aro!" I called in Egyptian. I looked around in the darkness. My sharp eye searched for a torch. I spotted one on the far part of the dungeon. I mentally light it with my mind. A blaze flicked on it. Now that I could see; I looked for a door. There in front of me was a thick oak door that was probably guarded. I should check first.

_God, I hate my job._

_I'm a great fighter but Aro puts me in charge of a room._

_This is so boring. I can't wait until my turn is over._

Of course I was right. I guess they didn't hear my laugh. It was a little out of character. I walked over to the door and imagined it bursting apart. It blow apart in a matter of seconds after my thought. The guards tumbled back in surprise as I walked through the busted doorway.

"Ah. Its good to be back." I said.

**A/n: you have to know that she can only speak in Egyptian. She's been asleep for a really long time. ( I haven't really decided when she fell into her sleep-like state. Sorry.) So on with the story!**

I followed Aro's disgusting scent until I found him sitting on a flimsy throne confronting a vampire.

"It's wonderful to see you Carlisle again. My dear old friend." He said in a strange language. I didn't know what he was saying.

"Aro, how are you?" The man with blonde hair asked. I stayed hidden in the shadows. I would wait until he was alone.

"Quite fine, thank you." Aro replied in his highly annoying happy voice. "Did Edward change Isabella yet?" He asked he seemed quite anxious for the vampire answer.

"Sadly, not yet." Aro face fell. I mentally chuckled to myself. "She is due to be changed this coming month after her wedding, when we move to Alaska." Aro sighed in impatience.

"Well hurry up. I want to see what her power is." I was getting tired of this chit-chat. I walked out for the darkness and spoke.

"Ruling the Damned fun, Aro?" Aro spun around and snarled. I let out a laugh. I felt free; as if I could do any thing. In fact, I could. During my 'sleep' I learned a few tricks. With a flick of my wrist Aro was back against the wall. I didn't care about his brothers or the vampire in the room.

"You dare betray me, Aro. I've see you've gone mad with power. You were not meant for kingship. You are not the true Ruler of the Damned. I am." With every sentence I got closer to him. He snarled at me when I was face to face with him. I laughed.

"As if you could do something." I grabbed his face and turned it to the left. I bit down into his stone neck. He let out a scream. I suck the vemon that laid in his veins. With it come knowledge of the past decades that I was 'sleeping'. He grew weak and fell limp in my hand. I let him slide down the wall. He mumbled words in Latin.

"All behold the Queen of the Damned. Strong as the Sun. Beautiful as the stars. All bow before her, for she rules all living and non-living creatures."

I took some steps back and focused on him. He suddenly burst into flames. The other vampire coward in fear. I watched the purple smoke raise into the air. Some vampires had gathered the room. I saw his brothers watch in sorrow as Aro burn to ash. Others weeped tearlessly. I turned my back on the fire. The vampires coward in my gaze.

I looked at the blonde vampire Aro was talking to before his surprising death.

"Leave me now." The vampires ran off in different directions. "But you." I pointed at the blonde. He stood up and bowed.

"Beg my pardon, but who are you?" His fear was replace with curiosity. My cold demeanor was replaced with kindness. Before I answered his question I took a good look at him. He was very handsome, like any other vampire. He wore a black button down shirt and fancy black pants. The clothes defiantly changed. I looked down at myself. I wore a gold breast plate/bra. White linen hung down from it in the front. My pale skin looked whiter against the linen. I wore a small gold belt that hung low and was right above my tail bone. It, too, had linen hanging from it. My feet were bare. I wiggled my toes.

"I am The Queen of the Damned, Amaya. Or as you call us now; Vampires. I presume you are Carlisle." I smiled kindly at him.

"Yes, I'm Carlisle Cullen." I looked into his eyes and realized that they were golden.

"Why are your eyes gold, Carlisle?" I asked. Could there be another breed of vampires now?

"I feed off animals, not humans."

"What a strange way to live. If that is your choose to live then I will not force you to change that." I could see his face visibly relax. I let out a small laugh.

"May I request something of you, Carlisle?"

"Of course, My queen." He replied with a small bow.

"One, please don't call me queen. I'm not so formal. Two, call me Maya. Three, could you teach me this world?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

We walked through what Carlisle, a airport. I was confused because I thought the building would be in the air. But when I saw the airport, it was on the ground. We ended having a argument.

_Flashback:_

_"Why would they call it a __air__port, if it wasn't in the air!?" I said in frustration. I pulled down my new shirt Carlisle bought me. We had to fit in, it would be strange if I walked around in linen barely dressed. I kept my dress though; it was my favorite._

_"Because the airplanes fly in the air." Carlisle explained. _

_"Really?!" I asked in excitement. I always wanted to fly._

_"Yes, really." Carlisle chuckled._

_End of Flashback_

I couldn't wait until we flew. My leg bounced up and down impatiently. Carlisle chuckled. Before we left the castle I left Cauis in charge. I like him best of the trio or now duo. I chuckled. I jumped as a voice came out of nowhere.

"Flight 143, Volterra to New York is now boarding." Said the female voice. I looked around for the speaker.

"Thats us. Come Maya." I followed close behind Carlisle. The scents of the humans filled the air. It was delicious but I wasn't thirsty. I only need to feed once a month. I can't feed off animals because it won't help me control my powers. I have many powers and some are still being developed or not discovered yet.

I walked behind Carlisle through a huge tunnel that was leading to the airplane. I couldn't wait to get off of the ground. I would really fly. I got a weird feeling in my stomach when I saw how big the plane was. I took a took a big breath.

"Carlisle why is my stomach feel like there is a bird fluttering around inside?" I asked. Was something wrong with me? I never felt like this before.

Carlisle chuckled. "Your just nervous thats all." I nodded my head. This new world was so strange and scary to me. I sat down in the soft white chair.

"Wow. Is the rest of the plane like this?"

"No this is only first class." Carlisle replied.

"First class?" I puzzled.

"First class, is like upper class in Egypt. Its better then the rest."

"Oh." Was all I got out. I looked out the window as we began to take off. I pressed my hands and face to the window to get a better look. _How wonderful! I'm flying!_ I sat back into the seat and closed my eyes._ This is going to take a lot if getting use to. _I wonder what else this new world has to offer. I'm still in shock of how much has changed. Flying was a myth in ancient Egypt. We believed in demons and spirits. We use to do ceremonies for the Gods. I was a God. The Blood God. But now, I'm just a myth. The religion is so different. Most people believe in one God who created Earth. Is it true? All my beliefs have been crumbled to dust. When I awoke. Goes to show that everything you believe in can be shattered into nothing in a single second.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

This was the third airplane I've been on. It slowly descended to the ground. It bump a bit when it touch the runway. The rain trickled on my window. Carlisle says that it rains here most of the time so we could come out during the day.

Carlisle 'family' lives in Forks, Washington USA. I wasn't very sure where that was, but Carlisle knew. On the flight, Carlisle told me what it would be like. His oldest son, who is the youngest; which was very confusing for me to understand, is engaged to a human. This baffled me when Carlisle had said this. How could a vampire fall in love with its food? I wanted to meet this human and vampire.

We got off the silently; leaving me to my thoughts. I wonder what Forks will look like. Carlisle walked over to a car which I've only been in one once. I cautiously slide into the car. I was still quite scared of it. The inventions humans made over the past baffle me as well as scare. How could a human hold such knowledge?

I watch the scenery change from green to greener. I never been in this much plants. Carlisle finally broke the silence.

"Welcome to Forks, Washington."

**A/n: so thats the first chapter!! I'm really happy with this story. I kinda stole Ann Rice's title. She puts it in perfect words though. (Queen of the Damned) I don't own anything not the twilight series or the vampire Chronicles****. I do own Amaya. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm still learning!!**

**thanks 4 reading**

**roses & tears :-)**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**A/N: Yeah! the 2nd chapter! Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. Also please forgive me for the delays for my other stories. I just can't stop reading the wonderful stories on this wonderful website. Enjoy, I will try to get a chapter up for my other stories. ON WITH THE STORY!! **

The car came to a stop in front of a beautiful house. It was white and fairly large. It had a old look to it. I guess it was made a few years ago. Carlisle exited the car and copied his movements. My raven black hair twisted with the wind. Carlisle went to what he called the trunk of the car and pulled out my luggage. He lead my to the entrance of house and opened the door. Inside was a wide open room. It kinda reminded me of my old kingdom. Oh, how I missed it.

Carlisle set my luggage on the ground and started to call out some names.

"Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. Come to the living room; we have a visitor." I heard from somewhere in the house a heartbeat picked up. It must be the human. He took me to what they called a living room.

4 inhumanly beautiful vampires assembled in front of me. They all looked stunned. The vampire and human came down the stairs and stood with the others. The human girl looked terribly frightened. Her mate wrapped a arm around her waist protectively. I gave them a reassuring smile. But that just made all of the vampire scary, including the human. I sighed. Why are people so scared of me?

The silence continued until the blonde vampire spoke up.

"Carlisle why did you bring a vampire that drank human blood into our house." She looked furious. She gave me a death glare. I just smiled at her with a evil glint in my eyes. She backed up some. Her mate who was very strong looking growled. I growled back with a smirk. I wouldn't't mind having a little brawl.

"Amaya," Carlisle warned in a deadly tone. I stuck my tongue out at him. He just sighed. _I can see that there will be trouble in near future._ Carlisle thought.

"I heard that Carlisle." I said in Latin. He looked at me with questioning eyes. I just gestured him to continue.

"Anyways, this is Amaya, but she prefers to be called Maya. She will be joining us for a while. Please be kind to her and-" Before he could continue I interrupted him.

"They better respect me. I expect respect from you all. I am your Queen after all." I finished.

"Amaya," Carlisle warned again.

"Do not interrupt me Carlisle," he shut his mouth after that, "after that it display from your family Carlisle, they must be punished." Carlisle interrupted me again.

"But that the thing, I haven't told them that the Queen of the Vampire world was coming to our household." I was infuriated when I heard this.

"How can you be so unprepared, Carlisle? I expected more from you!" I stalked over to one of the seats and plopped down. The other vampire expressions range from shock and confusion to amusement. I mutter some profanities under my breath in Egyptian.

After my little rant I finally asked Carlisle where my room was.

"Its the last room on the left." I gave him a smile and grabbed my bags and swung them over shoulder and stomped to my new room.

"Vampires these days, they don't know anything at all. Absolutely clueless." I muttered under my breath.

I got to my room and threw my bags on the bed. It was a plain white room with white bedding and a white dresser. Ugh, my eyes hurt now. I decided to listening in on the conversation downstairs.

"Well that was definitely interesting." One of the vampires said.

"I like her." said the human. I chuckled. I'm already starting to like this family.

-:- -:- -:-

After I unpacked my clothes, I changed into Egyptian garments. They were the comfortable to me. Plus, I've been wearing them for 862 years. **( A/N: Amaya went into her slumber in 2870 B.C.E.)** I walked into the bathing room. I went over to the mirror and looked at my reflection. My pale skin looked almost white against my midnight black hair. Even though I was Egyptian, My skin turned a ghostly pale color when I became a vampire. I miss my life as a goddess so much. I didn't have to find like I do now. I was praised by my people. Now I am just a fairytale, a myth, a mere folklore. I walked out of the private bathing room and sat down on the huge bed. I was so catch up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Carlisle knocked on the bedroom door.

"May I come in, Maya?" He asked through the door.

"Yes." He opened the door and stood beside me.

"My family and I would like to know your story. Would you mind telling it to us." He asked.

"No not at all. But, I warn you it is a very long one."

"Thats fine. My family has the all the time in the world." He chuckled at his pun. I got up and followed him down stairs to the living room. I sat down on one of the seats without looking at they're faces.

"What is that your wearing?" Asked the one called Alice. Her eyes were wide looking at my garments.

"They are Ancient Egyptian garments for a goddess." I explained.

"A goddess! You were a goddess?!" She asked. I simply nodded my head.

"How co-" I cut her off before she could continue.

"If you let me tell my story then, you'll understand." I stated simply. Her mouth shut quickly as she leaned in her seat like a anxious child. I chuckled. I looked at the other vampires and human. Then sat there in they're seats like Alice; anxious.

"I was born in 3095 B.C.E..."

**A/N: Thats the end of the chapter you guys. I hope you like it. Maya's story will be in the next chapter and it will be very long! So, hopefully it will make up for this short chapter. Forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm not Stephanie Meyer, so there for I do not own twilight or Anne Rice's Queen of the Damned. I will never own it! Never ever ever!**

**THANKS 4 READING PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**roses & tears**

**:D**


End file.
